Gaian in Remnant
by PatMaster
Summary: Summary: Gaia, a world torn from within. Remnant, a world facing a threat from creatures of darkness. Both worlds have their similarities and their differences, that is what Jaune, a wandering mercenary working for the WRO, is about to find out when Azul knocks him unconscious. He wakes up in a forest surrounded by Beowolves... OOC Jaune, Added OC for fun. :)
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Reactor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or RWBY.

**AN:** Please don't be too harsh with me, I had deleted most of my stories and this is the first time I have written in a LONG time… And the first one I had the guts to post. I hope you guys don't flame me. A lot of helpful criticism would really help. Thanks.

"Talking"

**'_Thinking'_**

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Reactor**

**Gaia: Midgar (1 Year before start of Dirge of Cerberus)**

The busy streets of Midgar were bustling with activity as usual. After their recovery from the recent catastrophe brought by Kaddaj and his crew, the recovery of the city came slowly but the effects could already be observed. Shops started reopening, buildings repairs were almost finished and the children's laughter as they played in the streets could brighten up the day. Among the crowd of the people were two figures, clearly built for adventuring as they were garbed in travel robes and weapons out for the world to see.

The first figure had black hair and was dressed in a dark gray armor, clearly Asian in design, with only one shoulder guard and a light brown tattered cloak running off the other shoulder reaching down to the legs (think Wutai). He wore a dark interior and black combat pants with metal knee guards, and a pair of rugged combat boots that matched his pants. He had a facemask covering half his face and he had a scar running down from above the right eye across his face. His weapon was a large glaive that gleamed in the light. It was similar to the standard weapons of the Wutai military only slightly bigger. It had a sleek design and an image of a dragon engraved on the blade, with a Materia slot laid on the upper part of the back of the blade.

The second figure was blonde, and was less armored compared to his companion. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest with a high collar. He had black fingerless combat gloves and elbow pads. He wore similar combat pants as his companion and had a pair of steel toed combat boots. He had a gun blade holstered to his back along two white cross-belts (Squall FFVIII). The gun had revolver that functioned as material slots. The gun blade was obsidian in color and had a complex silver lion engraved on the side of the blade. His cerulean eyes scanned his surroundings before turning to his companion.

"Man its really good to be back here. Say, you want to explore for a bit? I haven't been here in a long time." He asked his companion.

"Jaune, you know we're here on business right? We should focus on the job for the WRO (World Regenesis Organization). We're tight on money as it is." The other replied.

"You're such a kill-joy Kyoshiro! You don't know how to have fun." Jaune replied in an exasperated manner and playfully pouted at his partner.

Kyoshiro looks at Jaune with a blank expression. Jaune relents and throws his arms in the air.

"Fine! Ugh you're no fun… where are we supposed to meet with this Reeve guy anyway?" Jaune asked.

"He told us to meet him in the town square. We can start there." Kyoshiro replied

**Midgar: Town Square 10 minutes later.**

The town was busy as ever, people walking, children playing and the vendors calling out for people to buy their wares. Amongst the busy people are a group of lightly armed individuals in white combat gear with the acronym 'WRO' on their arms, surrounding the fountain. In the group was a man wearing a long blue overcoat with a peculiar black cat with a small yellow crown, in his hands.

Jaune and Kyoshiro assumed that he was their contact. They cautiously approached the area and were quickly approached by one of the armed personnel.

"Hold it right there" one of the armed guards said as they surrounded the pair.

Jaune and Kyoshiro stiffen and prepared to draw their weapons, as the tension started to rise between him and the guards.

"Stop, they're with me." Reeve said.

The guards all visibly relax and moved away. They kept a respectable distance as they guarded their boss who had begun speaking with the two mercenaries.

"Jaune Arc and Kyoshiro Kusanagi, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm Reeve Tuesti, as you know, I am also the current head of the WRO. I'm guessing you know why I called you here?" The man named Reeve said.

"You are hiring us for a job. With the recent events happening around recently, I am guessing this job is related to your problems with Deepground?" Jaune said, somehow very serious, in contrast to how he acted before.

Reeve raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yes, you are well informed I see."

"Its mostly common knowledge, villages are getting attacked and villagers being killed and abducted. Being a pair of travelling mercenaries, we had a few run-ins with them as well." Kyoshiro cut in. "Now lets get down to business Mr. Tuesti."

"Straight to the point I see. Well then here you go." Reeve says as he hands the pair a folder with the details of their mission. "In that folder lies the location of your mission and the details as to what your objective is."

"The slums?" Asked Jaune. "This place… I used to play there as a kid. There's an old Shinra power plant there, according to some rumors I heard growing up. Is that the place you want us to go to?"

"Assuming that what we will be doing there will be involving the old Shinra site, what is it we are after?" added Kyoshiro.

'_**These two are quite sharp…'**_ thought Reeve before replying. "We have suspect that this is an area that Deepground is operating from. We are doing our best to gather more information on the site, however our manpower is spread thin…"

"And you want us" Jaune cut in, gesturing to themselves, "to go investigate for you."

"Yes, now do you accept the job?" Reeve asked them.

Jaune and Kyoshiro look at each other, a silent rapport, and then a quick nod assured their answer.

"Alright we accept. Now lets talk about money…" Kyoshiro says as Jaune gives him an incredulous look. "What? We're mercenaries Jaune, we need to earn to eat."

Reeve chuckles and says "Don't worry about the payment, you will be paid in full once you return from the mission. Now do take care of yourselves. I have to go. I've attracted too much attention."

Jaune smiles and says, "Yeah… walking around with a bunch of body guards can do that."

With that Reeve and his entourage leave in an armored truck and left the two to their own devices. Without anything else left to do, Jaune turns to his partner, grinning wildly. "Well business is over. Lets have some FUN!" He shouts as he drags his partner around town to see the different sights he remembers as a kid. Maybe he would visit an old friend in town, if he was around. _**'I wonder if Cloud's around here right now'**_**.** Jaune thought to himself.

A few hours of random store hopping, they crash at a familiar bar, well familiar to Jaune at least. The sign said: Seventh Heaven. Jaune smiles and drags his partner inside.

Kyo is distraught and starts struggling. "Why a bar?! You want to drink at this time in the afternoon?!" Kyo manages to wrestle himself free.

Jaune smiles and says "Nope, I just know the owner! C'mon! Let's head inside you can meet her, she's a good friend and an awesome fighter. She can punch like a bus hit you!"

The two enter the establishment, although one did so reluctantly.

"Tifa! Guess whose back in town!" Jaune bursts in with a wide grin on his face.

"Huh?" Tifa turns around to the sound of the voice, once she layed eyes on Jaune she gives him a wide smile and walks over to give him a friendly hug which he returns. "Jaune! You should call ahead of time! We didn't know you were coming!" she says as she pulls away.

"But that would ruin the surprise! Hahaha! Its great to be back!"

"Calling ahead would require a phone… which Jaune doesn't have right now." Kyo cuts in "That's what you get for playing with it while we're speeding on rough terrain." Kyo says looking at Jaune in a reprimanding manner.

"I didn't mean to do it…" Jaune mutters to himself as he sulked.

Tifa gave an amused smile and asked "Jaune, who's this?"

"AHA! I knew I forgot something!" Kyo looks at him incredulously as he says this. "This- is KYO! My new best friend and comrade-in-arms as I travel the wonders of our wonderful world!" Jaune says dramatically.

"I'm his new partner. We're wandering mercenaries." Kyo deadpans.

"You're no fun Kyo…" Jaune sighs dejected.

Tifa gives a hearty laugh. She watches their antics and decides to offer them a place to stay.

"So you guys have a place to stay or are you looking for an inn of some kind?"

Kyo immediately snaps away from Jaune and replies, "Actually, we were looking for an inn to stay in. Would you happen to know one nearby? We'll need a few days to re-supply and rest. We have a job here and if it is what I think it is then we'll need as much rest as we can get."

"You can stay here, we have a few extra rooms." Tiffa says with a smile. "Its free and besides, what's the job?"

"Its from the WRO" Jaune replies, a serious expression now on his face.

Tifa's expression gets serious as well. "Then does it have something to do with Deepground?"

"Yep, we're investigating the Slums. Theres a rumor of a Reactor, one not recorded among the 7 reactors we have."

"Then Reeve should know about this. Would you guys need any help?"

"Nah, we're good. Its just reconnaissance, and if we do run into trouble, we can call for help. By the way… where's Cloud?"

"Cloud's out on another delivery. He should be back later this afternoon. You can catch up with him then." Tifa says with a smile.

"That settles it then, we'll rest up here for a few days, re-supply and head on out to the slums." Kyo says with finality.

Tifa introduces them both to Denzel and Marlene then shows them to their room two beds, (the one Cloud was in after fighting Kadaj). Kyo immediately collapses on a bed with a sigh of relief. Soon enough he fell asleep. Jaune continued to animatedly talk with Tifa while he waits for Cloud to get back.

**Midgar, Slums, near Reactor 0 (3 days later, Midnight)**

The night air was chilly, the unused trains littered the rails and the area as the two mercenaries carefully walked the narrow passages. It was relatively quiet, no monsters and no Deepground soldiers. It seemed like a cake-walk for the duo. Jaune scanned the roofs of the trains for any hostiles, now donning a pair of Black tactical goggles covering his eyes, while Kyoshiro kept a sharp eye on the ground. Still, both couldn't shake off an eerie feeling. Jaune decides to break the silence, striking up a conversation with Kyoshiro.

"Kyo, don't you think that it's a little too quiet. I mean if there was a secret base around here, then they could have at least sent a few scouts to throw us off?" Jaune asked.

Kyo gave him a blank look and said, "I know its quiet, but we can't do anything about that right now can we? All we can do is keep investigating, if we run into trouble then we do what we do best: improvise. (Guess the reference :P)"

Right at that moment they hear a rumbling sound and clattering boots and weapons. Both tense up and draw both of their weapons and got ready for a fight. Soon enough they were surrounded by a variety of automatons, and Deepground soldiers. Both scanned their surroundings and weighed their options. Weapons gleaming in the light, with a sudden burst of speed, both charged in opposite directions and chaos ensued.

Jaune cut through the front line of Deepground soldiers with quick slash with his gunblade in a forward arcing motion. He quickly jumps from opponent to opponent, with quick stabs and slashes from his Gunblade. He rolls to his side avoiding the gunshots aimed in his direction, he continuously slashes at the oncoming soldiers cutting through their bullets and gracefully dodges them like an acrobat. He finishes off the few remaining soldiers but notices a large figure on top of one of the train cars. 'Woah, that is one scary looking robot' Jaune thought as he started to run towards it.

He dashed towards the robot. The spider like robot aimed its canons at Jaune and fired rapid bursts. Jaune rolls to the side, avoiding the shots and charged fire material in his arm. He Jumps, dodging another burst from the robot, and fires a Fira on the head of the robot, temporarily dazing it. Charging in, he clicks the trigger on his Gunblade as it lights on fire. A red flame cuts through the robots legs and he finishes it off by slicing the upper half of its body in two. As the robots explodes, two animal like Deepground soldiers jumped at him. He dodges and swung his blade in a wide arc, cutting them across the chest. Jaune feels a presence behind him and as he turns, a Deepground soldier was shot right in the head as he was about to strike at Jaune. He sees Kyo aiming his Glave-rifle in his direction, smoke rising from the barrel.

**A few minutes earlier.**

Kyo did not waste any time engaging the enemy. He quickly dispatched a group of Deepground soldiers with a wide swing of his Glaive. Not wanting to give them a chance to recover, he relentlessly swings his glaive at the awaiting soldiers. Gunshots were ringing and bullets were whizzing through the air as none of them hit their targets. Kyo's skill with the glaive put all the soldiers on the run as he attacked. Kyo fires a Fire Materia charged shot at a waiting bazooka soldier who was also firing his weapon. The shell explodes and the radius takes out a few soldiers, including the one firing. He notices only a few soldiers remained around him and quickly cut them down.

He looks around, seeing Jaune already finishing off the rest of his opponents, but fails to notice the soldier waiting to strike him from behind. Shifting his glaive into a firing position for his rifle, he fires a single shot at the head of the poor soldier. Jaune gives him a thankful look but no words were uttered as a new wave was coming their way, even bigger than the last one. Thinking quickly, he changes the materia on his glaive to a Gravira material and fires it at the oncoming wave.

**Present Time**

He wasn't able to thank him though, as another wave of robots and soldiers were coming their way. Kyo quickly fires a Gravira charged round at the incoming wave, slowing them down.

"Lets go! We'll be overrun if we stay here!" Kyo shouts as he runs deeper into the slums. Jaune soon follows after. They cut through some more soldiers as they ran deeper into the slums.

In a secluded area, they were able to find some refuge in an abandoned train car.

"Well that was a thing… I guess we're on the right track." Said Jaune in a bemused manner as they rested. Kyo looks at him and smirks under his mask. "Maybe, but we have to be more careful now, they're onto us."

"Yeah, now were do you think we should look now?" Jaune asks his companion.

"You said there was a reactor somewhere in the area?"

"Yeah, I think there is one, come to think of it I don't really know." Jaune shakes his head.

"Well if there is, then that would be one reactor too many, if the known count was only seven." Kyo looks at Jaune.

"Then… that means if there was a reactor, then it could be the sight for the Deepground HQ!" Jaune says realizing what his partner was getting on to.

"Then Mr. Reeve should have known about this reactor… given he was rather high up when he was in Shinra." Kyo adds

"Well, we'll have to ask him about it when we get back eh?" Jaune cheerfully replies.

Kyo smiles at his friend and both get up and started to move again. They carefully trekked along the narrow passages and eventually found a tunnel, guarded by some Deepground soldiers. They take them out as quickly and as quietly as they could, so that they don't raise any alarms. Deciding they were moving in the right direction, they both walk towards the unknown.

Soon enough they found themselves among the ruins of an abandoned Shinra Plant. The tunnel was littered with enemy guards that they had to sneak behind. It was no easy task. However they managed to sneak past all the guards stationed in the area.

"Well what do you know, there is a reactor." Jaune says with a slightly amused tone.

"We'll question Reeve about it when we get back, now we just have to investigate the place a bit and we'll be on our way. Lets look for anything that would give this place away as their main HQ." Kyo said while eying the reactor and the door.

"Aren't the guards enough proof that this is a base?"

"We're looking for their HQ. It could just be one of their outposts or back-up bases for all we know."

"But it's a SECRET Reactor that NO ONE knows about." Jaune said emphasizing his words.

"Just shut up and follow my lead." Kyo says with finality as he starts towards the door of the Reactor. Jaune follows quickly behind him.

The inside was also just as destroyed, years of wear and tear and natural corrosion did a great number on the place. Soon enough Deepground soldiers started coming out of the door ways into the main hall to investigate. They spotted the two of them and opened fire.

"Well there goes the quiet approach!" Jaune says as bullets whizz past his head. The both of them get behind a wall and drew their weapons. "On my mark." Kyo nods

"Ready…. mark!"

The both of them run out of the cover towards the Deepground soldiers. Kyo stops halfway and begins firing the rifle on his glaive on the soldiers positioned on the high ground. They were dropping of the balconies and falling down stairs as he picked them of with precision. Jaune dashes forward and slashes at a soldier in front of him. He dodges to the right as another tries hit him with a rifle butt. Weaving and slashing his way through them he reaches the bottom of the stairs and makes his way up. The remaining soldiers on the balcony started focusing on Juane and gave Kyo a chance to catch up with him. The last few soldiers were dispatched and the two made their way deeper into the building.

The elaborate traps and various defenses were quite a hassle to get through. Both tired and almost out of energy, they decide to take a breather.

"We should probably leave now. We can walk back the way we came from." Jaune says.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We won't get far just by ourselves. Lets call Tifa and have her pick us up."

"Way ahead of you."

Kyo looks around the room and notices that the room was rather empty, no computers no gear or any sign of use unlike the other rooms they were in that was filled with different computers and boxes of unused supplies. He notices the scars on the ground and the different lines painted on the floor_. 'Strange, now that I think about it, this room is kinda bigger than the rest.'_ He takes a better look around and a realization dawns on him. "Jaune this is their training room."

"Wha-" Jaune says while he's on the phone. As soon as he says it, a bullet decides to come by and say hello to his new phone. Rendering it useless. "Aww man! I just bought that! Now who did it!" Jaune says anger and frustration evident on his face.

A smoking barrel could be seen on a Deepground soldier's hand, and he wasn't alone. Five other soldiers flanked him and behind them was something menacing. It stood much taller than any of the soldiers they fought so far. He had long blue hair that was quite spiky going down to his back. His Eyes were the same Cerulean only brighter with to glowing lines running down his cheeks connecting to his eyes. On his back was a rather large cannon. It looked like it should be on a tank. He looks at them with a bloodthirsty smile. It was Azul, one of the Sviets.

"Looks like we have a few pests here. Lets see how long you last against me! Azul the Cerulean!" He shouts, mocking the both of them, power emanating from his figure.

"We are so fucked…" Jaune says out loud. "Any ideas"

"We improvise!" Kyo says as he readies his glaive. Jaune does the same and charge in. The soldiers were dispatched easily but before they reached Azul, he pulls out the cannon and fires it. Forcing the two of them to retreat, avoiding the blast.

"We can't take him, not in our state!" Jaune shouts.

'We're out of potions too! Damn we have to fight our way out… We need a distraction!"

"Coming right up!"

Jaune immediately charges a Fire Materia and fires it on an explosive barrel causing a large explosion. Kyo casts Wall and moves in front of Jaune shielding them from the blast. Azul shields himself but is pushed back giving them time to rush past him. They both start backtracking back out of the building. Azul chases after them close behind.

Azul fires his cannon on the exit of the hallway collapsing it. Jaune and Kyo look at each other and a silent message was passed. 'Split-up'. They moved in opposite directions, Jaune taking the path on the right and Kyo on the left. Azul growls and is undecided who to follow. He heard a voice behind him.

"I'll take the Wutai boy, you take the blonde, they can't leave here alive." The voice says.

"Rosso, so you decide to show up? Well it doesn't matter, lets get these pests."

The figure had a slender build, clearly female. Her long read hair reached her back and had glowing crimson eyes, she held a dual-blade with a gun in the handle. She had a pair of gauntlets on with sharp fingers. It gave her a rather feral look. She smiled at Azul.

"Don't mess up~" She tells him as she runs in the direction that Kyo went.

Azul growls and runs after Jaune.

**With Jaune…**

Jaune was running, frantically whipping his head left and right at any room he could find, looking for a way out of the facility. When he heard Azuls loud battle cry behind him, he grimaced and looked back. Azul was close and on his tail._** 'I hope Kyo is fairing better than I am right now, we have to get out of here or we're dead.'**_ Jaune thought to himself.

He eventually found himself at the entrance of the main reactor room. He enters, knowing there was no way out of here and decided to take a stand and hopefully win, then find his way out. He looks around the large platform and looked down the railings. _**'The Lifestream'**_he thought. The captivating green, glowing light had his attention for the most part until he heard Azul burst in. "There you are! Time to crush you like the pest you are!" He says with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Aww man… Well gotta hand it to 'ya, you're persistent!" Jaune tries to keep himself positive. He draws his gun blade and clicks the trigger; his blade starts to crackle with lightning.

Azul grins and fires his cannon. Jaune dodges by jumping over him, bringing his blade in a downward slashing motion. Azul blocks him with his cannon and pushes him back. Jaune doesn't give up, he keeps charging in, slashing at Azuls legs and arms and later on his body. Azul gives an annoyed growl and fires his cannon upward the debris falling on the platform. Jaune dodges out of the way but fails to see that Azul was already on him. A punch throws him right into the railings, denting them. He groans as he gets up. He looks up to see Azul right in front of him, holding his cannon buy the barrel like a bat, raised above his head ready to swing. Jaune was too tired to keep fighting. His arms ached and legs wouldn't move. He resigned himself to his fate. _**'Aw crap… Maybe we should have asked for help. Man I hope Kyo makes out of this.'**_ Jaune thought. _**'Well this is it… There was so much more I wanted to do… tch… I don't want to die yet!' **_He thought desperately, despair starting to overcome him.

"Goodebye pest!" Azul says as he swings his cannon hard right into the body of Jaune, breaking the railings and sending Jaune plummeting down the life-stream.

'_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'**_ Was all Jaune could say in his head, no life flashing, just a scream. He looks down at the life stream prepared to meet his end, tears prickling his eyes as he falls. As he makes contact, he feels lighter, like the world was taking him away. Slowly he begins to lose consciousness as he disintegrates into the life-stream darkness slowly taking over.

**With Kyoshiro…**

Kyo was Not having a good time. He kept running and running but couldn't find a way out. Frustrated he fires a Firaga charged bullet at a random wall, destroying it. He blinked as he looked at the destruction he caused. The hole showed the sky, the beautiful orange sky as he sees the sun rxising on the horizon. 'Ah, I made it' he thought. 'I wonder if Jaune made it out… no don't think like that, he WILL make it out.' He thought. He was shaken out of his thoughts though, as bullets grazed his head. He immediately dodges and looked at his pursuers. It was a woman with red hair. She was darting towards him at an incredible speed, like a red comet as red residual energy trails behind her as she moves.

He tries to fire a few rounds at her but she dodges them all. Her blade almost slices his head off but he ducked and rolled out of the way. Feeling the same as when he fought with Azul, he identified her as too strong to handle right now. So he quickly jumps out of the hole he made, not realizing that he was several stories up and was now falling to his death.

'_**Oh fuck! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH'**_ He thought. _**'Quickly! THINK! What to do… what to do…'**_He panicked in his mind until a realization hit him. Changing the Materia on his blade while in mid-air he fires a Gravira round on the spot where he was supposed to land. HE gets caught in the spell and lands relatively safe if not for a few scratches and bruises. He gives a tired sigh of relief.

It didn't last because he suddenly realized that the woman who was chasing him was on her way down as well. A spiraling comet of energy was heading his direction at a fast rate. He make a run straight at her. His glaive now lit with a blue fire clashes with her blade. He looks right at her and saw her expression. She had a smile on her face.

"Hello~ I'm Rosso the Crimson!" She says, as the strength of her attack already pushing Kyo backwards.

"And. I. Don't. Care." He bit out. He decides to side step and dodge as he releases the weapon lock. Not stopping, Rosso sends a flurry of slashes and stabs in his direction. He parries them but not before getting a series of shallow cuts. He growls in frustration as he tries to counter attack. Slashing at her with his glaive he sends a small shockwave of energy forcing her to dodge by jumping backwards.

The battle was interrupted when an explosion is heard far off in the building. 'Jaune' he thought. Rosso was looking in that direction as well, an expression of confusion etched on her face. He takes the chance and fires a Firaga spell in her direction, at her feet. Rosso, distracted by the explosion, realized too late and braced for impact. It lifts her off her feet and sends her into some rocks. Pulling out a Haste materia, he casts it on himself and makes his way out of the area as quickly as he could, moving back where he and Juane came from. His head turns as he runs to the source of the explosion 'Jaune, you better be alright' He thought as he made his escape.

**A few hours later… Midgar**

After escaping from the slums. Kyo made it back to the bar with the help of Cloud and Tifa who he met as he was making his way out of the train yard in the slums.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo shouted. "I shouldn't have left Jaune behind!" He was frustrated and they could see it. "I wanted to keep the investigation going, We should have left when we had the chane!"

Tifa looked at him with a concerned expression. She looks at Cloud who had a solemn look on his face. Though to others he looked indifferent about it. Tifa decides to cut in.

"Its not your fault Kyoshiro. You guys were under stress and pressure. Niether of you knew that was going to happen. You just happened to move the right direction."

"That's the point! We should have stuck together; we're a team. If only-"

"Stop blaming yourself! You both knew the risks and decided on the job! Theres no use arguing about what's happened!" Tifa shouted back in a reprimanding manner.

Kyo recoils back, a guilty expression on his face biut decided to say nothing. Suddenly, Cloud decides to cut in, surprising the both of them.

"What's happened has happened. There's no changing it now. What you can do now is to continue to work with the WRO. Jaune can take care of himself, he's a strong individual and you know that. There's a chance you can still find him. Who knows, Deepground might not want to waste someone like him." Cloud said. This surprised them because the silent warrior just said a mouthful of words.

Kyo just sighs and lets a small smile appear on his face. "Yeah… I guess you're right." His expression changes to a serious one. "Besides, Reeve has some explaining to do. And if Jaune…" his expression changes to one of anger as he trails off. "They'd have made the biggest mistake by making an enemy out of me. Green Dragon (Pardon the reference) will devour their heads." He says with strength and resolve while brandishing his glaive.

Tifa and Cloud silently agreed with him and they all returned to the bar and turned in for the night. They have a lot of work to do and they sense that something big is going to happen in the future.

**In a forest somewhere unknown…**

Jaune's body lays unconscious in a clearing surrounded by large trees. The beautiful scenery around him was a sight to behold. As Jaune began to stir, he sits up, his arm supporting him while his still blurry vision confuses him. "Am I… still alive?" Jaune asks himself clearly remembering what happened before he lost consciousness. "No… I'm sure I died… Is this heaven?"

He looks around, his vision begins to clear as he takes in the view of the surrounding forest. _**'Heaven is a forest?'**_ He thought. _**'They say people become one with the Lifestream when they die. Maybe this is where they go… strange, but beautiful.'**_

A growl shakes him from his thoughts. He looks behind him and finds a rather large, black wolf with a bone mask and glowing red eyes. It looked at him and growled once more and it began to approach slowly, stalking Jaune.

Jaune draws his gun blade and makes a ready stance. "You're not an angel, right?" He asked it.

It roars and charges at him. "Well, that's that I guess. Mr. Big Scary wolf, meet my buddy, Shadow Trigger!" He shouts as he pulls the trigger on his weapon, once again coating it with lightning. He dodges a swipe of its claw as it stands on its hind legs. He ducks under the swap while he slashes diagonally under the bear slicing it from beneath the right arm exiting through the left shoulder effectively slicing it in half. It falls to the ground with a thud and begins to disintegrate. _'__**That's new, well at least I know Shadow Trigger and my Materia still work.'**_He looked around and saw more wolves and made quick work of them. All the bodies began disintegrating.

He takes a look around him and decides to move on. "Well I'm not in heaven. So I guess I'm alive, assuming this isn't hell…" He starts to mumble incoherent things until he decides on finding civilization. _**'Where on Gaia am I now, I guess I'll find out if I find a town or city. I really hope Kyo made it out alright.'**_He thought to himself as he began running through the forest.

Little did he know… he wasn't on Gaia anymore.

**-Chapter End-**

**AN:** Well, this is the end of the chapter. I'll try my best update this story monthly. I'm currently in the middle of my Second Semester in college and will be busy as finals will be approaching soon. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, (No Flaming), I just want to know how you thought about it. It'll motivate me to write more!

I'd also like to ask for advice, its about keeping it canon by making Jaune pretend to be weak, by hiding his material and real weapon as he investigates the world he's in after realizing he isn't in Gaia anymore… or have Ozpin find him and make him go to Beacon the invitation way. Would appreciate your input!

**Next Time: Chapter 2: From Mercenary to Hunter (In-Traning)**

**PatMaster Signing out!**


	2. From Mercenary to Hunter in Training

**AN:** Jaune has no airsickness here. The story will progress like usual, and will eventually return back to Gaia in the near future. To clarify things… I am going to put the age of Jaune and the other hunters in training:

Jaune: 18

Ruby: 16

PNR & WBY: 18

**Chapter 2: From Mercenary to Hunter (In Training)**

**Emerald Forest**

Jaune traversed the forest that he woke up in. His confusion was that he's been facing monsters that he has never seen before. He was a mercenary who travelled all over Gaia and has seen his fair share of monsters. Not to mention that he usually loves reading about the different monsters that he could encounter on his travels. One thing that he noticed was that most of these monsters had a common theme, they were black, had red eyes and had bone masks 77on them. He was intrigued, but he had other priorities, finding civilization.

"I really don't like getting lost…" Jaune mutters to himself. He's been walking in the damned forest for hours with no sign of civilization; he had Kyo for these kinds of navigation. Unknown to him, he was being watched by hidden cameras hidden in the trees of the forest. A figure watched, slightly amused at the mysterious persons antics. Though what intrigued him the most was how the figure arrived in the forest in the first place. He looked at the recording and saw a flowing and glowing green energy surrounding the area. It slowly approached the ground and as it swirled, the form of a person was seen in the middle of the clearing, coming from the green particles. _**'Interesting..' **_The mysterious figure said to himself.

**Undisclosed Location. Late afternoon**

The figure was in an office, wearing a green coat with a scarf. He had a cane and a mug in either of his hands and wore a pair of round glasses. His gray hair styled, and gave him a look of regality and mystery. A knock on the door followed and he answered. "You can come in Glynda." He said

The woman named Glynda entered the room, eyeing the man with a raised brow before saying, "What did you need Ozpin? You called me about 'something of interest'?"

"Yes, I would like you to take a look at this recording of something in the Emerald Forest. It is quite intriguing. " The man now identified as Ozpin said as he hands her the tablet in his hand.

"Hn." Is all she replied as she approached. _**'This better not be another trick…' **_She thought to herself.

She watched the video with a bland look, which slowly began to change to a look of curiosity. She looks at the video a while longer before looking back at Ozpin with a serious expression.

"We need to investigate this Professor, I will assemble a team immediately, that boy is alone by himself in a Grimm infested forest, it is unwise to leave him there."

"He seems to be able to handle himself well. Don't you agree Ms. Goodwitch?" He says with a bemused smile

"Yes, but no matter, he is still young and-" She pauses and looks at Ozpin with glare that could kill. "You… you're planning on recruiting him aren't you?"

Ozpin just looks at her, expression unchanging.

"We don't even know if he's willing to become a hunter! We don't know his background, his history, he could be a serial killer for all we know!" She shouts at him in a reprimanding tone. Regardless, Ozpin does not falter.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I do have the power as headmaster of this Academy to recruit promising young individuals to train and become guardians of the people, hunters." He says

"I think it would be more prudent if you would think about the situation. The boy might not even be from Remnant! That green energy was something no one has ever seen before, and he appeared from it, if that isn't a warning sign then I don't know what is."

"Then we shall find out from him, won't we Ms Goodwitch? Call Peter and Bartholomew, we have a guest to welcome."

Glynda just sighs and leaves through the door, pulling out her own tablet in the process. _**'This is going to be another interesting year…'**_ Ozpin thinks to himself before turning to the window of his office, overlooking the academy.

**Emerald Forest, Late Afternoon**

Jaune was not amused. Not amused at all. He has been walking in the forest for hours, well it felt like hours to him. He was too impatient for his own good. The black monsters he has been facing seemed to have lessened to an extent and saw it as a sign of nearing civilization and kept walking up that direction. Jaune was astounded; he was at death's door before he blacked out, now he was as fit as a fiddle. It was as though the fight with Azul never actually happened. He frowned as he remembered the fight, that got him worried about his partner. He shakes his head and kept on walking. He was confident that Kyoshiro could have gotten out without his help. So he hummed as he trudged through the forest.

A clicking sound makes him do a double take. He looks around suspiciously. He walks slowly, and eventually stopped, drawing his weapon. He controlled his breathing, scanned his surroundings. He listened to the clicking sound as it got closer. Opening the revolver cartridge, he checks his Materia. A blue one was shifted to the front and he closes it. He doesn't want to waste what Materia he has right now, but he also did not want to take any chances. A large black figure bursts through the bushes and trees knocking a few trees over. It was unsurprisingly black, conforming with the rest of the monsters that he had fought so far. This one was big though, and it had vicious visage. It had two large claws covered in the same bone like material that covered the other monsters. It was like armor, as it also covered the face of the monster. It had six legs and a large glowing stinger that hung above its body ready to strike. It was one huge scorpion, but he wasn't about to back down.

Crouching, he points the blade in the direction of the scorpion. And with a strong his legs, he rushed at the scorpion with his blade at the ready. The scorpion lashes out its stinger with speed that surprised Jaune. He makes and aerial dodge, twisting his body out of the way of the stinger. While in the air he pulls the trigger on his gun blade and slashes an icy blast at the scorpion's stinger, encasing it in ice. The scorpion, in a fit of rage, swings its encased stinger at Jaune, knocking him into one of the trees.

Dazed, Jaune looks up at the large scorpion as it approaches, claws snapping. Jaune was tired, all the fatigue finally setting in. His non-stop fighting took its toll on his body. He was starting to get sore, and moved slower. He gets up, albeit a little of balance when he did so, he readies his blade leveling it at the scorpion. It began its charge, Jaune makes ready to counter only, it never came. He is shocked to see a rather short stout man in front of him, holding an axe with a peculiar gun attached to it. He held the axe firmly against the claws of the giant arachnid before pushing it back with tremendous strength. The axe glowed as he brought down on the scorpion's armored head. The bone armor cracked, and so did the rest of its body due to the force pushing downward. The red eyes that glowed slowly began to dim as its body was twitching, an axe lodged in its head. The old man removes his axe and turns around to see Jaune. Jaune tenses up, not yet sure if he could trust the man in front of him, that just crushed a scorpion that was man-handling him with one attack. Even though he could have taken the scorpion, he was taken aback. ONE ATTACK. That got him scared. He was shaken out of his stupor when the mans boisterous voice echoed in the forest, a jovial amused tone rang as he spoke.

"Good show boy! Good show. An amazing feat should I say for someone so young to survive in this forest full of Grimm for hours alone. Ha! My names Peter Port! Pleasure to meet you young man." Peter said as he gave his hand to Jaune.

"Thanks, uhhh Peter." Jaune says as he awkwardly shakes the hand of the man who helped him, his other hand scratching the back of his head while he gave a sheepish smile. He was shocked at the man's joyful demeanor.

"No problem young man. Now what you showed just now reminded me of my youth! Why when I was a young lad.." Peter began rumbling on, a feeling of dread washed upon Jaune as he knew that he was about to be peppered by stories of an old man who seems a little too excited to tell them. He was save however when another voice was heard in the clearing.

"Peter, I think you should save the stories for later, he just fought a Deathstalker, alone." A stern feminine voice stated.

"Before anything else, he needs rest and medical attention" The woman said as she eyed Jaune up and down, looking at his bruises and cuts from all the fighting he had done.

Peter nodded in agreement; he pulls out a tablet like device and tapped it a few times. Not a moment too soon, a large bullhead appears to pick them up. The rear hatch opens and a man with gravity defying blue hair and spectacles was seen at the entrance.

"Glynda, Peter, ah good to see you found our guest here! Lets get him to the academy shall we?" The spectacled man spoke, in a mile-a-minute manner that made Jaune curious.

'_**Wha? Academy? This guy had too much coffee…'**_ he thought in his head eyeing the mug that he constantly sipped from.

"Thank you Bartholomew, lets get going then." Glynda responded as they all entered the bullhead and headed for Beacon Academy. Jaune looks out the window of the bullhead and the beauty of the surrounding forest mesmerized him. _**'Beautiful'**_ He thought to himself.

The bullhead approached the large academy. Its clock tower could be seen from miles away and the landscaping spanned for what looked like to be, miles as well. Jaune's jaw dropped as he took in the sight, such a view, he had never seen before as he looked at Beacon and all its majesty.

"Woah…" Was the only thing that Jaune could say to describe what he was seeing as of the moment.

"Quite the sight, isn't it?" Glynda said looking at Jaune with an amused smile.

"Yeah, definitely, never seen anything like it in all my travels. Where in Gaia are we?" Jaune asked her

A serious expression appeared on Glynda's face as she spoke "Well if Gaia is where you're from, then I don't think you're in Gaia anymore young man. We are currently heading to Beacon Academy, a prestigious academy for aspiring hunters who protects Remnant and its kingdoms from the creatures of Grimm."

Jaune's eyes widen in realization and he looked out of the window. Nothing was familiar, he wasn't over Wutai or any of the lands he had visited on his travels. The sight was one to behold. Jaune mulled over what to say; he was overwhelmed to say the least.

Moreover Jaune was confused. What was he going to do in this new world? Can he even return to Gaia? What about Deepground and all his friends back there. He needed to know more if he wanted answers.

Jaune looks at Glynda with determination on his face. "Will I find the information that I need in Beacon?"

Glynda smirks and says "Beacon is home to one of the largest libraries in Remnant, we do teach the future generation of hunters after all, they need the information. If there's a place with answers, Beacon should be a one of them, BUT, we will have to determine what to do with you first before anything else, Mr- Oh I didn't get your name?"

"Its Jaune, Jaune Arc."

"Well I'm Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon and these are my colleagues, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck." She says gesturing to the other two passengers on the bullhead.

"Commencing our decent to beacon Academy." The Pilot says to them.

"Well then Mr. Arc, you will be getting you're answers soon enough"

Jaune nods and looks out at Beacon.

'_**I sure hope so…'**_

**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office**

The headmaster looks out of the window of his office, overlooking the entire academy. The bullhead the left that afternoon to collect their wayward guest was in view and began its descent towards the school grounds. He looks forward to meeting their new friend as he turns towards the door and awaits their arrival.

Ten Minutes Later…

Glynda arrives at the door of the headmaster's office, the young blonde mercenary in tow. Peter and Bartholomew said their farewells as they left for the faculty office, leaving the two blondes alone to face the headmaster.

Jaune was nervous. He didn't know just what to expect of this place. This probably was one of the biggest buildings he has been to, minus the Shinra infrastructure he's been to in the past.

Just what kind of man is in control of all this, and more importantly, what does he want with him?

Glynda faces the door and knocks on it. After receiving the command to enter the room, they walk inside, Jaune not sure how to feel at this moment, put on a poker face of indifference, attempting to hide his nervousness. The cold sweat and tense posture gave it away though.

"There's no need to be so tense." The figure at the table, who he assumed was the headmaster was said.

"No one will hurt you here." The man says as he stood up approaching Jaune.

'That has yet to be seen' Jaune thought.

"I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, welcome Mr. Arc."

"How did you-"

"Ms. Goodwitch over there saw it fit to inform me of your name before your arrival." He says with a smile. Bring to his mouth the mug he had on his other hand.

"Well, then its nice to meet you as well Mr. Ozpin, may I know what you want from me?" Jaune says with uncertainty.

"Mr. Arc, you appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Emerald Forest via a green energy and displayed abilities that are very intriguing to say the least."

"In other words you are an anomaly that we have to figure out." Ms. Goodwitch cuts in, her voice sharp and left no room for argument. The glare she was giving him was not helping either.

"Yes, what Ms. Goodwitch had said, now shall we get on with the interview then? We have much to talk about Mr. Arc."

Jaune looked thoughtful, he then nodded and proceeded to sit down on one of the office chairs.

"Well, first of all, My name is Jaune Arc, which you already know. I was born in Midgar, a city in Gaia, my world. I'm 18, a travelling mercenary with my partner Kyoshiro Kusanagi. We travel around Gaia in search of adventure."

Ozpin looks intently at him and replies, "Hmm… well clearly none of the places you just mentioned are remotely familiar to what we know here in Remnant." He pauses a bit before continuing. "Well then Jaune, what about where you learned to fight like that, you are rather young."

"I grew up in a rather chaotic time. It wasn't really a friendly environment for young kids to grow up during a time of war. There was a lot of civil unrest and we had to learn how to protect ourselves if we wanted to survive." He looks thoughtful. "My father taught me my sword style. My weapon, Shadow Trigger, I made from custom parts. Its high grade black steel , tempered to perfection. Shinra, the company that controlled most of the world because of their monopoly on the Mako Reactors which I will explain about later, fell and catastrophe followed. I was already a trained individual when the fighting started. So I decided to lend a hand."

Ozpin looked at him appraisingly while Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then I assume that you lent a hand to the people who took down this "Shinra" company?" She says with a rather suspicious tone.

"Yes, now before you start accusing me of being a criminal, my cause was good. If you were there you would understand. Shinra was killing the planet, their reactors siphoning the lifestream, the natural energy of the world for energy, some side-effects were sicknesses, shady experiments and a lot of violence. Shinra became a super-power of no equal. So I decided to lend a hand to Avalanche, the group that took down Shinra. I didn't really help out as actively though, I was just around for a few battles."

"Catastrophe you said, followed? Can you explain?" Ozpin asked Jaune.

Jaune looked deathly serious as he continued.

"In the aftermath of the fall of Shinra, the battle was not over yet." He looks Ozpin in the eyes. 'There was a man once hailed as one of the greatest heroes of Shinra's Military force SOLDIER. The members of SOLDIER are all physically enhanced supersoldiers divided into three classes 3rd being the lowest and 1st being the highest. This man, was the strongest 1st Class SOLDIER to ever exist, his name was Sephiroth."

"And what did this Sephiroth, do exactly? He is just one man after all…" Glynda interjects slowly.

"Sephiroth… was once a man I looked up to growing up. Then I saw him for the monster that he was…" Jaune looked reminiscent. "Sephiroth was no longer a part of Shinra's military when he discovered he was a result of an experiment with Genova Cells, Genova a being that landed in our world years back. He burned down an entire village by himself in a rampage and after which was not seen until the fall of Shinra."

Jaune pauses for a breath.

"Now I will get into our abilities before I explain anything else. Our world has what we call the lifestream, that green energy you saw before I appereared. Its like the energy of the world, the world's life source. If a human had a soul, then the lifestream would be the manifestation of Gaia's soul."

This raised the eyebrows of the professors but they said nothing.

"Shinra learned how to siphon this energy into workable things and made an industrial giant. The Mako Reactors, which gathered Mako, the liquid manifestation of the Lifestream, to make energy for the city and Materia,"

Jaune pulls out a Blizzard Materia and shows it to them

"This is Materia. It grants the user different abilities and skills and even summon great beasts to battle, as you can see its crystal, this is crystallized Mako. These things can be made artificially or naturally."

"Hmmm it could be comparable to Dust that we use here in Remnant." Ozpin says.

"Quite possibly. Now there are many types of Materia varying in use. This is a "Blizzard Materia" it allows me to cast a low level spell that freezes as the name implies; or I can use it to modify my weapon's attacks."

Jaune says as he opens the cartridge of his gundblade revealing the glowing crystals inside.

"The size of the material determines the power of the Materia. It grows stronger with each use."

"Now I'm going to go back to Sephiroth. Now there are two special Materia in Gaia, its called the Black and White Materia. The White Materia can be used to cast Holy the strongest defensive spell and cleanses the planet while the Black Materia casts meteor, a devastating attack that could destroy Gaia in one attack. Sephiroth… had the Black Materia." Jaune looks at them, a grim expression on his face as he remembers the ordeal.

Ozpin and Glynda widen their eyes in shock and different thoughts began running through their head.

'_**Impossible… destroy a whole planet? If that was possible with dust… it should never be in the hands of the wrong person.'**_ Glynda thought

'_**Such a tragedy. If I can help it, I wont allow that to happen to Remnant.'**_ Ozpin said in his mind.

"And since I'm still alive, we did survive that ordeal… thanks to the sacrifice of a friend who sacrificed herself to at the very least stop it from destroying Gaia… even though so much was destroyed still."

Jaune says with melancholy present in his voice.

"A friend of mine named Aerith, she was a Cetra, an ancient race of people who live for long periods of time. She was the last one, and she used the White Materia to cast Holy."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at that "If she casted the strongest defense spell, should it not have cancelled it out? By how you singled those two out, they seem to be of equal power."

"It would have," Jaune pauses a bit before continuing "if she finished casting it… she was killed before she could finish casting it. Sephiroth stabbed her through the chest while she was casting. We FAILED to protect her…" Jaune says with frustration and anger evident in his voice as his fists curled in to balls and were trembling. After calming down Jaune continues his explanation.

"The spell was able to stop the meteor from destroying Gaia, but the catastrophic damage was still evident on the planet's surface. Midgar was totaled, and so many villages, and places destroyed. So many people… lost."

"That brings me to what is happening now. After Sephiroth was defeated, the world began to recover. We try not to use as much Materia now, after all it does come from Gaia's life source, the lifestream. Though there are still some bad elements though. Deepground was an underground project of Shinra that essentially came up with the SOLDIER program. The only thing was that they performed inhumane experiments. Now, they still pose a threat. Me and my partner were hired to investigate their possible hideout. We got separated fighting a Tsviet, one of Deepground's strongest."

Jaune cringes at the memory of the fight he had before deciding to continue.

"The Tsviet followed me when we split up. I'm gonna spare you the fight we had. But in the end, I was incapacitated against the railings of the reactor. I could see the lifestream flowing below when Azul, the Tsviet, decides to use his cannon like a club and knock me right off the rails. I thought I was a goner for sure. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Jaune finishes his story with an audible sigh. His throat itched from all the talking he did and asked for a glass of water. Ozpin gives gets off his seat and grabs a glass from his table and heads for his water dispenser. After giving Jaune a drink he decides to give his reaction.

"Quite a story indeed Mr. Arc, if not a bit far fetched." Ozpin says, sounding a little amused.

"Far fetched yes, but that's story you're getting. Its not like I can lie in this situation."

"Well then Mr. Arc, given you're unique circumstance, we can't really let you out into the world unknown to you. So, I am prepared to make you an offer." He smiled at him ever so slightly.

"You can't be serious Ozpin! We don't know if he's a threat to the students!" Glynda voiced her protests.

"I've heard enough, a terrorist by definition, but his heart is in the right place. I have no qualms with him attending my school Glynda."

"Wait… you want me to come to you're school? Me?" Jaune interjects, a little confused at the development before him.

"Yes, there is no better place to learn about this world and its threats than Beacon, the most prestigious school for aspiring hunters and huntresses."

"Woah, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Don't be Mr. Arc, this is only the beginning of you're journey here, we will be helping you every step of the way. Isn't that right Glynda?" Ozpin directs his view to his blonde associate. Glynda rolls her eyes.

"Yes, now I expect you to behave while you're here Mr. Arc, or there will be hell to pay." She glares while brandishing her riding crop.

Jaune shivers involuntarily. He really does not want to mess with her. After all, Hell hath no greater wrath than a woman scorned. _**'I really don't wanna get on her bad side. Though the crop was a little kinky… I wonder…'**_ Jaune thinks as he looks between Ozpin and Glynda. He quickly shakes off those thoughts. 'Okay bad Jaune. No bad thoughts.'

"Anyway, how is this going to work?" Jaune asks, trying to rid himself of some unsavory thoughts.

"You seem age appropriate if you were telling the truth about your age. You will be attending Beacon in the upcoming month when the initiation will take place. You will be taking residence here, in the meantime."

"I see, will there be more for me to do around here, while I wait? Because I don't think It would be very productive for me to just stay here and do nothing. I have to find a way home!"

"Of course not Mr. Arc, while the library will be made available for you're use, you must familiarize yourself with the surrounding area and technology. And we'll have to find you a new weapon. We can't really have you go around, waving some blade that clearly doesn't use dust." Ozpin says in an amused manner.

"What? I cant just abandon Shadow Trigger. She's my pride! My Everything!" Jaune gives out exaggerated hand movements while he rambled on about the novelty of his weapon.

Ozpin chuckles while Glynda just looks on with a blank expression.

"No one said anything about abandoning you're weapon. It's just an alternative while you're here to avoid some unnecessary attention. I assure you that, we have the finest weaponsmiths around." Ozpin assures him.

"Alright then, lets do it." Jaune says, shaking Ozpin's hand and accepting the offer.

'I'm gonna have to read up on the dust and aura they talked about.'

"Ms. Goodwitch will show you to you're temporary quarters Mr. Arc. You have a long month ahead of you. Prepare well." Ozpin says as he gestures towards the door.

Jaune nods appreciatively and follows Ms. Goodwitch out of the door. As he enters his temporary room, he plops down on his bed and realizes that he will need to shop for some new clothes if he wanted be civilized. 'That can wait for tomorrow, now I relax. Sorry, Kyo, looks like you'll have to go on without me for a while'

He opens a small pocketbook that he pulls out of his vest. It miraculously survived, unscathed. It was an ornate white book with intricate designs that make it look quite fancy. He smiles and opens the book and recites something from it. Its always been a hobby of his to do so.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, We seek it thus, and take to the sky." (AN: :P)

**Beacon, 3 weeks later**

Jaune was in the training room sparring with some droids. He has been testing out his weapon for the past two weeks. It was a silver version of his old gunblade only it was replaced with dust cartridges instead of Materia sockets. With a mighty heave he swings his sword in a wide, horizontal arc while activating the fire dust. It caused a large explosion around the arc and blasted the droids to pieces.

"I see you're adjusting well Mr. Arc. However, I would like to suggest that you do not destroy too many of the training droids beyond repair. We do have limited funds after all."

Ozpin says approaching Jaune from the sidelines.

"Sorry about that professor. I was just trying to get a feel of the dust. I need to get used to it so I can handle whatever it is you do throw at me." Jaune says, a sheepish grin appearing on his face.

"That's a good attitude Mr. Arc, but I am sure that you can handle what would be given to you. You are more experienced in live combat than all of the other candidates this year, you have an advantage."

"That doesn't mean I have to relax. An advantage is not absolute, anything can happen out their. And based on what I read about Aura and Dust, it should be quite formidable to face."

Jaune says, a professional aura around him as he said it.

Ozpin smirks and continues "That is true. Very well then carry on Mr. Arc. You have another week left. Make the most of it."

Ozpin leaves the training area. Jaune heads for the locker room for a quick shower. He chages into a new set of clothes, a gray parka with a blue trim that says 'X-Ray and Vav' on the back and a pair of black cotton jogging pants. He was lucky that this world had the same language as Gaia. That would have been difficult. After his first day, Ozpin gave him an allowance to spend for his supplies, which included clothes and dust for his new weapon. He familiarized himself with the surrounding town of Vale.

He explored it in his free time, got to know some people. He was a little surprised to see people with animal parts, not that he had anything against that. He was also angered by the fact that they faced abuse. He even spent a night in jail brawling with a bunch of thugs who were picking on some homeless Faunus. Thank goodness Ozpin was there to bail him out. He got quite a scolding. From Ms. Goodwitch after.

Jaune was taking a walk along the school grounds before coming up on a hill. He looked curiously on the metal pads on the ground but looked out on the horizon. The sun was setting as he watched the Emerald Forest shimmer in the light. Though it was infested with Grimm, nature still has its beauty.

'_**I'm ready. Wait for me guys. Once I find a way out of here and back home, I'm gonna help you guys finish Deepground.'**_

He looks with determination fore a few moments and proceeds to lean back against a tree nearby. He pulls out the book once more and began to read from it.

"Even if the Morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return."

**Reactor 0, Midgar Slums**

The dark night shrouded the surrounding area. Soldiers were moving back and forth, twice as much as before. They must have learned from the recent infiltration of their camp. Two imposing figures are on a platform above, observing the area busy with activity.

"Look at them scramble. Its like an army of ants." The first figure said.

"Well this would not have happened if you took care of the other target Rosso." The first figure scowls and looks at the offender.

"He got lucky!" She practically hissed.

"Heh, well I took care of my target at least."

"Well at least I didn't cause much collateral damage, unlike the gaping hole we're repairing in the Reactor room, right Azul?" She bites back with sly smile on her face.

"Why I oughtta!"

"Stop your bickering. Both of you." An ominous voice resounded behind them and both stiffen to a halt and looked back.

A figure rose from the shadows in the ground. He had hair, black as night and was covered in bandages. He had strange guns attached to his arms and looked like some mummified monster. He looked at the both of them expecting a response.

"We… Apologize, Nero." Rosso said. "What gives? You wouldn't come around if you didn't need something."

"We are accelerating our plans. We finish things by year's end. We begin operations immediately."

"I see… but for meetings like these shouldn't all the Tsviets be here?" Rosso follows up.

"Shelke has already been informed and has begun her preparations. You to should as well." As he said this he had already begun to phase through the ground via a black shadow.

"Hmph. Looks like things are about to get interesting!" Azul says with a smile that could send chills down any man's spine.

Rosso just gives him a look and they both leave the platform.

Deepground was about to begin their plans. Chaos was about to spread throughout the land. Gaia, the planet had other plans, its guardian was still up and about the world ready to defend it.

A lone figure travels the night. Always wandering. He looks up to the moonlit sky as he approached a cave that glowed bright with the color of the Lifestream. He wore a red cloak that was torn at the bottom and a similar red cloth headband. He had long black messy hair and had a golden-clawed gauntlet and a pair of golden boots similar to the gauntlet. Underneath the cloak was a black outfit covered in straps and a holster for his gun on his right leg.

He approaches a crystallized woman in the cave and looks to her in longing.

"Lucrecia…"

-END-

**AN**: OH GOD THAT WAS TIRING. Really sorry about the long wait guys. I'm in the middle of my second semester and its killing with all the papers and requirements. I'm also heading a project for my organization. Stress overload. Hopefully you guys liked the chapter.

By the way, Jaune here will not be unlocking his Aura. He will however be using his Materia discretely (Only the healing ones). As you know Materia is similar to dust in use but the differences are still obvious. As for the reason, let's just say that people form Gaia, being a different world and all don't have an "Aura" so to speak. We wouldn't want to overpower Jaune now would we?

I based Jaune's fighting style on Squall though not much. Its really hard to write fight scenes.

Anyway that's Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 is in the works. Please be patient with me again. Please leave some reviews. They are much appreciated.

**Next time on Gaian in Remnant: Chapter 3: Initiation**

**PatMaster Signing out!**


End file.
